ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Clock Ghost
The Clock GhostWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:21-11:23). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "That's him! The Clock Ghost!" was a ghost that haunted a clock store. History The Clock Ghost manifested at a clock specialty store called Clocks Galore. The security guard called the Ghostbusters in to deal with it. At midnight, they attempted to trap it. However, Egon Spengler and the ghost were crossed with each other and shot with Proton Streams, causing Egon to regress to an infant and the Clock Ghost to rapidly age.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:27-09:39). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Well, it's only a hunch but when that ghost collided with Egon last night, it must have reversed the atomic structure of every molecule in Egon's body. For him, time's going backwards."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 11:42-11:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Maybe what's happening to Egon is what's happening to the ghost. Only in reverse." The Clock Ghost appeared the next day in Times Square. It was attacking a watch on a billboard image, trying to stop time, and was visibly getting weaker due to how fast it was aging. The Ghostbusters failed to trap it after setting up an ambush. The ghost sped past the choke point because Egon had regressed even further. The ghost then appeared at a clock factory and destroyed its stock. With less than an hour left before Egon vanished from existence, the Clock Ghost realized the connection and kidnapped Egon from the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters tracked them to the top of a clock tower in Lower Manhattan. As the Ghostbusters confined the Clock Ghost, Slimer held baby Egon over the open Ghost Trap. As the Clock Ghost was sucked in, it passed through Egon and reenacted the original accident.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:01-19:03). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "We gotta precisely reenact the original accident." It worked and Egon was restored to normal (presumably doing the same for the ghost). Classification There is some inconsistency in the classification of this ghost. When the Ghostbusters first enter Clocks Galore, Egon states it is "at minimum, a Class 5." When he awakens from the accident, Egon asks if they trapped the "little Class 4."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:17-02:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "There's a definite presence. Minimum, Class Five."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Three Men and an Egon" (1989) (DVD ts. 04:31-04:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Did we trap that little Class Four?" Trivia *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, the Clock Ghost makes a non-canon cameo. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Three Men and an Egon" References Gallery Primary Canon ClockGhost.jpg|First form ClockGhost05.jpg|First form ClockGhost06.jpg|First form ClockGhost07.jpg|First form ClockGhost2.jpg|Second form ClockGhost08.jpg|Second form ClockGhost09.jpg|Second form ClockGhost10.jpg|Second form ClockGhost11.jpg|Second form ClockGhost12.jpg|Third form ClockGhost13.jpg|Third form ClockGhost04.jpg|Confined before midnight Secondary Canon KirilianClockGhostIDWV2Issue18SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 subscription cover Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 5 Category:Media Class 4